West Chester, New York Is For Lovers Baby
by Caroline-Rose-Whitlock
Summary: Summery inside! You'll like it! Rated T for now!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Okay, I know that I have two other stories to be working on, but I just got the idea…. So This is what happens: Bella movies from Forks to get away from everything, she moves to New York to go to college there to become a Publisher. She goes to a night club with her new friend Tori (Who I made up based on one of my bffs!!! You know who you are! =]) that she meets in one of her classes. When she's leaving the club and walking back home, she gets this weird feeling that someone is following her. So then things happen! Read to find out! Here's the link. .com/chapter_one/set?id=11850815)**

I cant believe that I finally got away.

I'm going to miss a lot of people, but now I can finally be happy with myself.

Let me fill you in on what's happened so far, I moved to West Chester, New York about a year ago, for College. I'm becoming a publisher. I met a girl there named Tori, who is now my best friend.

I'm in my second year of college; I live on my own because Tori lives with her boyfriend Matt.

Today is now September 13th, my 19th birthday. I should of just been starting College this year, but I had all of my credits, so I'm an early high school grad.

So, now were at the present.

Tori is taking me to a club for my birthday tonight, I'm not all there for the idea, but I guess that I could just do it.

So as I'm walking out of my house—yes, I got a house, I don't like apartments—wearing a tight black V neck shirt that says "I heart Paris" on the front and skinny jeans that are all the way ripped, along with light teal converse.

It was 7:27 and Tori was outside sitting in her car waiting for me.

When I got in she said "Damn, Bella, your definitely going to catch some eyes!"

I laughed "Thanks Tori, but I don't think so." I'm not really the type for one night stands or anything like that. I believe in one true love and things like that, Tori always calls me a hopeless romantic. But I cant help it.

"Whatever, well we need to get there, it's almost eight." With that Tori sped off from the front of my house.


	2. On Our Way There

**(A/N: Some of the chapters will be small like the first one or longer. I haven't decided yet. But here it goes!)**

When Tori and I got closer to the club, I finally got to see what she was wearing and it was cute.

She was wearing light washed ripped in the knee. They were rolled up about three inches from her ankles. She had a tight simple black tank-top, with black heels. Her hair was down, and curly.

"Tori, do you ever get the feeling that you're being watched?" I can't believe I just said that.

"Ummm….. No? Why, do you think that someone's watching you? I could stay over tonight and see if I see anything?" crap, she's going into motherly mode now.

"No, no. it's fine, I just think it's me not getting enough sleep, you know, because of the big test coming up in my classes." That's a great lie!

"Okay, as long as your okay." Tori looked away from me.

I could see the club now, we were about ten feet away from it.

"Why exactly are we going to a club for my birthday?" I don't really like clubs, I don't dance that often.

"Because its your birthday silly! And we live in New York! So, what else is there to do?"

I said nothing.

"Of course you don't know! You go clubbing! Duh!!"

Wow, don't get in her way of partying. She gets kind of scary.


	3. What Just Happend

When we got inside the club, it was huge, I never thought that a club would be this big, I thought that they were supposed to be smaller.

"Bella, hello, Bella?" Tori said while she waved her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, I was just taking it all in. I've never been to a club like this." So, this wasn't going to be as bad as I expected.

"Yeah, this place is pretty great! Well what are we waiting for? Let's party!" Dear god help me.

Tori grabbed my hand and ran with me to the dance floor, I'm just happy that I didn't trip over my own feet.

We found a spot on the dance floor and waited for the next song to start. When it did it was She Wolf by Shakira. I liked this song, don't get me wrong, I love all of my 80's rock, but this song isn't so bad.

"Okay! Let's dance!!" how did I ever become friends with someone so energetic?

We started dancing in time with the beat of the song.

Suddenly, I got that creepy feeling that someone was watching me.

I turned around and saw a gorgeous Bronze haired man, with golden eyes. He was perfect in every way.

Tori had gotten my attention by then and pulled me over to the bar.

"Thirty?" she asks.

"Yeah, a water please?" I asked in return.

"Okay."

Tori talked to the bar tender and got our waters.

"Thanks." I told her as I took my bottle from her and started chugging it.

"So, how's so going so far?" She asked.

"It's okay, I'm not feeling the best though, I think I'm going to go home." She gave me a frown

"Okay, let's go then." Shit, she's mad.

"No, you stay, call Matt. I'm going to walk home anyways, it's not that far. I have my cell! Bye, I had fun!" I really did, actually.

With that I was out of the club and on the street. I started to walk down the sidewalk and think about my past.

My father, I couldn't believe how he acted after my mother left. I will never forgive him for it. Not after taking it for nine years. Just because of my mother, just because she wasn't in love with him like she used to be when they were younger. People always told me that I was lucky to have parents that were so in-love with each other. Bullshit.

_CRASH_

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a crash from down the alley.

I turned away and started to walk faster, almost running to get home, when . . .


	4. Home

**(A/N: I know that the other chapters haven't been the best, but I promise that this one will be better! Well here it goes! =])**

I tripped.

Of all things that I could do, I trip, god I'm such a klutz.

I quickly got up quick so I could make it home in about ten minutes if I walked really, and I mean really, fast without hurting myself in the process.

I kept my eyes straight forward and ran/walked for ten minutes before making the final turn down my street of nicely sized homes. My mother and Phil paid for it, as a good job at college gift. I was grateful, to have a step dad that actually cared about me, even though we weren't blood related.

What my dad did to me made me see, feel, and hear things that weren't there at all. Like my imaginary friend, whose name escapes me, I think I named him Even? I don't really remember, but I think I named him something close to that. Oh well, not like I have to worry about seeing him again, I was fourteen when I last saw him. I guess that my mind just knew that I couldn't depend on him to keep me safe, because my mind knew that something that was imaginary couldn't protect me from something real, it just made me think I was safe.

As I was walking up to my doorstep, I reached for my keys inside of my purse, took them out, opened my front door, locked it back up then put my keys back in my purse then put my purse on the hall table.

I loved my house here, It was big for one person, sure but I like being alone most of the time. So I guess that it was perfect for me.

It's an older style two story with an attic. Old oak flooring, tiled bathrooms, large kitchen, four bedrooms, three bathrooms, two living rooms, one den, basement, and there's a nice backyard with a pool.

The house came with a really cool feature though; it had speakers in the walls, everywhere. So when you're playing a song in one room, you can hear it where ever you go. It's awesome!

I had some last minute stuff that I needed to take care of before I went to bed, so I went up stairs to my room to change into a pair of cotton shorts, tank top, and a tight hoodie over it, because I get cold easily.

I had laundry that needed to be done tonight, cleaning up the dishes from my dinner, and I needed to wash my face and eat something before I went to bed.

Before I went to my closet to get out my laundry basket, I started my CD player and my 80's rock came blaring out of the walls everywhere. It was "Carry on my Wayward Son" by Kansas, I know that it's from the 70's but it's still good.

I got my laundry basket out of my closet and headed down stairs, singing to the song. My washer and dryer were downstairs in the utility room which was cement instead of tile or wooden. It was always cold on my feet so I always left my big sneaker slippers; you know the one's that look like big foots slippers.

I put them on, went in, put my laundry in the wash, turned it on and left. I decided to take a little nap while my clothes were washing, about 30-90 minuets.


End file.
